The present invention relates to cartons having hinged lids. Such cartons are particularly but not exclusively suited for cans such as beverage cans, the opening lid enabling the cans to be removed and enabling ice to be easily inserted into the carton in the spaces between the cans.
According to the present invention there is provided a carton comprising a main body defining therein a volume for receiving articles and a lid which is hingedly connected by means of a fold to the main body to selectively open and close the volume, a marginal portion of the lid adjacent a free edge opposite the fold being secured to the main body and a line of weakening being provided to facilitate separation of the remaining portion of the lid from the main body to enable the carton to be opened.
The carton has substantially rectangular faces, comprising a base, a top, a front, a rear and oppositely disposed sides and also can have each side comprising a plurality of partial side panels secured relative to each other. In some embodiments the partial side panels at each side comprise base, top, front and rear partial side panels hingedly connected to the respective main panels.
The lid can incorporate at least the forward part of the top panel of the carton and can have a partial front panel which extends downwardly from a front edge of the top panel. The partial front panel generally overlaps an upper area of the main front panel of the main body and providing the marginal portion, which is adhered to the main body. Conveniently a line of adhesive is provided across the carton between the front panel of the main body and the marginal portion of the partial front panel of the lid, the line of weakening being positioned just above the line of adhesive.
The hinge lid between the lid and the main body can constitute the junction between the top and rear sides of the carton. In some embodiments the hinge fold incorporates weakening means to facilitate complete removal of the lid.
In some arrangements, the lid incorporates upper parts of the sides of the carton, the upper parts being defined in the sides by further lines of weakening. With these embodiments, the further line of weakening can extend downwardly at an angle from the hinge fold between the lid and the main body and then substantially horizontally such that it is generally in alignment with the line of weakening in the partial front panel of the lid. Sections of the front and rear partial side panels can project above the further lines of weakening.
Usually each of the upper parts incorporates the top portion of the top partial side panel, adjacent the hinge with the top panel and in addition each of the upper parts also incorporates an upper corner portion of the front partial side panel, spaced from the hinge with the front panel.
The articles are cans arranged to sit with their bottom end on the base panel of the carton.